Reversing The Roles
by happyday girl
Summary: A short one-shot in the 1st season. Dean get's injured on a hunt and Sam finds himself being the big brother. Hurt!Dean, Awesome!Sam. Please review!


**Hello! This one shot is set in the first season!**

**Enjoy...**

'Dean, come on bro, lets just get back to the motel.' Sam begged his brother, looking sideways in the gloom of the side-street.

'No, we gotta...gotta find it...' Dean muttered his eyes wide, staring and manic. Sam frowned in panic and readjusted his hold on his big brother.

'We can't now dude, I gotta look at your head.'

'S'okay Sammy...Imma okay.' Dean said, before the older Winchester lurched forwards on unsteady legs, leaving Sam to rush forward to stop him falling over.

'Nope, we're going back to the motel.' He said, looking over his shoulder for the vampire. The bastard better not be coming back for seconds, he thought-he'd rip his head off with his bare hands if he did. His brother needed help, and fast.

'We gotta kill it Sam!' Dean whined, before his voice dropped and his knees buckled.

'Oh no, come on dude...' Sam said stiffly, strengthening his arms and grabbing his brother round the waist. Good job he wasn't that heavy.

He dragged his semi-conscious brother across the pavement, ignoring passers by as he tried to keep Dean upright.

Dean suddenly moved upwards, and Sam had to stop as he looked up towards him. 'Sammy, where you hurt?' Dean asked, moving forwards to bring his face close to the wound on Sam's arm.

'It's nothing, come on.'

'We gotta get back, that could turn nasty...' Dean pointed out, before he smiled dopily and his eyes closed. He coughed and opened them again as Sam began walking for them both.

'I'll drive.' He said as Sam dropped him by the Impala.

'No you're not-I snagged the keys off you. There is no way you're driving in your condition.' Sam instructed, opening the door and helping Dean in the car.

'What d'ya mean? I'm dandy...stop talking so loud though, ok?' Dean muttered, now holding his head in his hands.

'Idiot.' Sam muttered, rolling his eyes, before running over to the driver's side, wiping blood off his coat.

Sam drove as fast as the state could allow him, and pretty soon they were back in the motel.

Dean opened his door and sagged out the door, sighing in pain and growling. 'My head...'

'Yeah I know Dean, come on, we'll sort it out, okay?' Sam offered his hands out for his brother to take. Dean looked at them, and frowned at the blood staining them. 'Is that your blood?' he muttered as he stood up. Sam quickly wiped his hands on his jeans and gently held Dean's shoulder to steady him.

'What blood?' he asked, before leading Dean to the motel room.

Dean moved like he was drunk, but Sam guessed it was the head injury talking. His eyes widened as Dean lurched to the wall. He had never seen his brother like this, and if he was honest it actually scared him. Dean was always so strong and capable, but here he was; unsteady, pained, lurching...human.

They reached the door and Sam quickly opened it, letting Dean moved inside freely as he locked the door again.

Sam turned on the light to its lowest setting; he didn't want to hurt Dean's eyes, but it seemed to anyway.

Dean flinched and covered his eyes, struggling to the small sofa in the middle of the room.

'Sorry bro, I have to put the light on to see.' Sam explained, running to under Dean's bed and grabbing the duffel with the medical supplies in it.

With shaking hands he got everything he needed, and he turned back to Dean, who was smiling at him.

'What?' he asked, bringing everything up ready.

'Nothing, just-you look funny being the big brother.' Dean chuckled, before closing his eyes and wincing.

'Yeah well, I'm not as good at it as you, am I?' Sam snorted, before using a cotton bud and some water to clean the blood from his big brother's face. The wound wasn't deep, but Sam could already see the bruising. This was going to be a bitch for a few days, he could see that.

'How bad?' Dean muttered, before he winced and yelped as some water got into the cut. Sam looked down as Dean folded his fingers into his shirt for comfort. He allowed himself an inward smile before answering.

'I think we might have to chop it. Sorry dude.' He said, before looking down at his brother and grinning.

'Idiot.' Dean punched his brother's stomach lightly, before settling back in the sofa a little.

'I don't know...' he muttered after a while, just as Sam was setting the plaster on properly.

'Don't know what?' Sam asked, before he crossed again to the duffel and grabbing the painkillers and a bottle of water.

As he handed them to his brother, Dean gave Sam a small, slightly pained smile.

'I think you'd make a great big brother.' He winked, before taking his medication and settling back.

'Thanks man- tell me if you need anything, okay?' Sam said, before patting Dean's knee and crossing to the small desk.

'Without sounded all cliché and chick-flicky...' Dean muttered, now lying on the sofa with his eyes closed. '... But I think I've got everything I need right here.'

'You're right-that was cliché.' Sam snorted.

'Bitch.'

'Jerk.'

**I hope you enjoyed this short little fic!**

**Please review!**

**Xx **


End file.
